<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thought Bubbles by StormyShips_QuackityNotFound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191387">Thought Bubbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound/pseuds/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound'>StormyShips_QuackityNotFound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Could I Be Yours? [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Dream is so dumb, Fluff, Fundy got married to the dumbo, George is so oblivious, I hate tagging at 1 am, M/M, Quackity is such a simp, RIP, no established relationships, realistic minecraft au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:14:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound/pseuds/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George and Quackity were spending a lot more time together now, George would stay over at Quackitys house every now and then. As you can imagine, shit happens.</p><p> </p><p>In other words, George has a lot of things on his mind. So he goes for a walk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Could I Be Yours? [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thought Bubbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ayeeee, where my QuackityNotFound shippers at? Lemme get a ‘Hell yeah’ in the comments.</p><p>This is so cliché lol</p><p> </p><p>Also, I gifted this work to the hater who called me a toxic writer because we take no L’s! 😎😎😎</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George and Quackity were a peculiar pair. At first glance, they would seem like total opposites. George was quite, and kept to himself. He never wanted anything to do with anyone unless he needed it. He did what was necessary when it was necessary. Quackity, on the other hand, was loud and had a very big personality. Sometimes he would be serious, like when he yelled at George when he slept through the elections. Or he could be a chaotic being, giving drugs to every 13 year old girl he saw. But like they say, “opposites attract”.</p><p>The two boys, ever since Fundy and Dreams wedding, had spent so many hours of the day together. One was rarely seen without the other, and they liked it like that. George usually slept over at Quackitys for the night, watching movies together or just playing some fun games.</p><p> They had gotten extremely close during their moments together. George knew he was feeling something. But he ignored it, and mistook it as just a strong friendship that had been bonded between them. Quackity had always been in love with George. From the moment he laid eyes on the Brit he knew he was screwed. He couldn’t help but get tranced by the fair skin and the dark eyes. The way his accent made him sound like he belonged on a golden throne. Which, in Quackitys opinion he did. He was so, so screwed.</p><p>George never cared to much for feelings, they were to mushy. To touchy. To fake. His recent heartbreak didn’t help his mindset either. Quackity knew this about George, which was the only thing that stopped him from taking the brunette out on a date and confessing in the most cheesy way possible. He also knew that George wasn’t heartless, and it just takes a bit of time for him to warm up to you and be truthful with him feelings. </p><p>“I can’t believe it’s already 10... We really slept in, Huh” Said a tired voice, George looked over to Quackity. Who at the moment was lying down on the opposite side of the bed they usually shared when George stayed over. George smiled at the memory of Quackity getting flustered when George said they could just sleep in the same bed instead of him going to the guest room across the hall.</p><p>“New world record.” He mumbled back. The black haired boy scoffed at his comment and punched him in the arm. They both laughed together and enjoyed the comforting silence.</p><p>At least 30 minutes later, Quackity got up and stumbled out of the warm bed. George made a noise that was halfway between a whine and a ‘Huh?’.</p><p>“C’mon George, we cant stay in bed all day. Wake up! Be productive!” George turned on his side to face Quackity, who was standing in front of him with a determined smile. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head,</p><p>“Who are you and what have you done with Quackity?”</p><p>“Haha, very funny.” Quackity said, sarcasm dripping in his tone. He walked out of the room for a minute and got changed, he came back fully dressed in his blue hoodie and black jeans.</p><p>“Your seriously gonna go? I wanted to cuddle.” Quackitys face reddened at George’s words, he laughed it off and walked up to George. Patting him on the head and smiling anxiously.</p><p>“Well, if you told me sooner then maybe I would have stayed and cuddled with you. To late now, I’m going.” As Quackity was walking away, George’s hand clutched on to his hoodie sleeve. Making Quackity stumble in his tracks.</p><p>“Stay.” The Brit said sleepily. Quackity sighed and felt his heart race against his chest and his face burn a crimson red.</p><p>“George...” His mind felt like it was going to explode with every little thought he had. Why was George acting good like this? Does he really wanting him to stay? Should he stay? </p><p>After a few minutes of thinking, Quackity finally came up with a decision. It might be reckless, but it was worth a shot. Slowly, he bent down to reach George level. At some point before this, George had sat up and looked more awake now, much to Quackitys horror. </p><p>With one swift motion he quickly pecked George on the lips with a half-a-second kiss and then backed away quickly. George was fully awake now, his eyes were wide and his cheeks were begging to grow the exact same shade of red Quackity had in his face. The younger took a deep breath to stop his hands from shaking, he tried to get back his composure.</p><p>“George listen. I really like you. Like, I’m batshit crazy about you. Ever since as long as I can remember, I was always attracted to you. I’ve never felt this way about anyone else before, only you. I know you just had your heart stomped on Andy broken into pieces, so I won’t push you to answer. You don’t have to answer, and I don’t expect you to. I just wanted to tell you. For now, let’s just continue being friends with each other until Your sure your over Dream. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same.”</p><p>Quackity held his breath as he waited for George’s answer. Was it to much? Maybe kissing him was a bad idea... Did the confession have to much emotion in it? Is George comfortable with this?</p><p>“Quackity. I... I don’t even know what to say. It’s... Flattering I guess? I seriously wasn’t expecting that from you. But your right, I’m not ready for a relationship yet. And I don’t even know how I feel about anything at the moment. Being friends is more than enough. For now. But, don’t lose hope yet Quackity. You are one of the closest friends I’ve ever had, and I guess I’ve felt something between us too. I just need to clear my head, maybe a walk?”</p><p>A sigh of relief escaped the taller boy as he clutched his stomach, he let out a small nervous laugh and nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, I figured you wouldn’t be ready yet. That’s why I waited. Anyways, I think you should go take a walk, George. By yourself, so you can think about everything.”</p><p>George nodded and got up from the bed, after a few minutes he was changed and ready to go on his walk. Before he left he poked his head into the kitchen where Quackity stood.</p><p>“Big Q?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“This won’t  make things awkward between us, right?”</p><p>Would it? It would only be awkward if you purposely made it that way, so you just have to find a way to be calm and collected. Quackity needed to be able to be himself.</p><p>“Of course not, while your out on your ‘thinking walk’ I’ll be here thinking to myself as well.” George smiled at Quackitys answer and waved goodbye. Both boys left each other with butterflies in their stomachs and giddy hearts.</p><p>George walked through the forest near spawn. Tall spruce trees looked over him, causing shadows to cast down on his face. He walked and walked and walked. The first thing he thought about was, weirdly enough, Fundy. Fundy was a great person, he deserved Dream. Dream deserved him. They loved each other, it was obvious. Fundy never hated George, he hated George’s relationship with Dream. And that what almost sent the couples relationship spiralling.</p><p>After that, he thought about Quackity. About the words that came out of his mouth not less than an hour ago. Thinking about it made his heart flutter, he even found himself smiling fondly at the memory. How flustered Quackity was during it, the redness on his cheeks and the way his hands curled up into fists. He looked like a fifth grader giving another fifth grader a Valentines gift.</p><p>Not only then did he think of the kiss. It was chaste, a bit to fast for George’s liking and maybe just a bit to little of what George wanted. What did he want? He knew he had some sort of crush on Quackity, but how serious was it? Was it serious enough to call it ‘love’? Was he in love with Quackity? A sigh escaped George, he left that thought alone and continued to think about the quick kiss that ghosted his pale lips. Even though it was a short kiss, it somehow explained each and every emotion that was kept inside. Kind of like when you screw the cork out of the wine bottle, the cork goes flying and wine pours every where. Emotions fly everywhere.</p><p>His thoughts were suddenly cut short when he saw a figure walk up to him. Though the person was still far away, he would notice that lime green hoodie anywhere. Or in his case, piss yellow. The masked man ran up to George and smiled, even though it was wrong it still made George feel a small flicker of a flame he had tried to put out a while ago, the flame of hope and want suddenly started to exist again.</p><p>Seriously, if just the mere presence of this man could make him go through a roller coaster of emotions in 3 seconds he must still have some sort of problem.</p><p>“George! I’ve been looking for you!” Dream smiled happily, then a small blush grew on his freckled face and he became rather bashful. “We need to talk.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lol get cliffhangerd </p><p> </p><p>So, I’ve been thinking about posting a book on my channel. It’ll be an update book where I put things like when my next story is or just completely random stuff. Do you know how in Wattpad you can post things, kinda like community shares? Since AO3 doesn’t have anything like that I’m just gonna make my own book for updating and talking to you guys.</p><p>What do you think?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>